Ligne 12
by Xunaly
Summary: UA - Les gens d'aujourd'hui n'prennent plus bien le temps de discuter... C'est bien dommage, j'en ai pas mal, d'choses à leur dire en tant que vieil habitué du métro ! Tenez, et si j'vous racontais cette petite histoire...


* * *

**Ligne 12 **- - - -_ Yukimura. Sasuke_

* * *

« J' vais vous raconter une histoire.

Une histoire qui vous fera sourire. Parce que je n'raconte que ça comme histoires. Ch'uis pas un pleureur loin d'là, je vais pas dire non plus que j' connais pas la vie… C'est justement parce que j'la connais que je raconte des histoires qui font sourire et non pleurer davantage.

Mais asseyez-vous ici, sur ce strapontin. Vous êtes perdus ? Ah, les travaux ! Si vous saviez ! Le nombre de gens qui prennent cette ligne en ces occasions ! D'ailleurs, je sais déjà quelle histoire je vais vous raconter, celle des 'Amoureux de la ligne 12'… Voyons n'me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment une jolie histoire d'amour, toute bête, toute tranquille, d'celles qu'on rêve un peu de vivre un jour soi-même.

Allons donc, écoutez moi quand même…

_**---**_

Tout commença un beau jour bien gris de Septembre, lorsqu'un petit provincial débarqua dans la rame du métro de la ligne 12, comme vous-même à l'instant. Bien mignon comm'tout ce jeuniot et tout perdu qu'il était à tenter de retrouver son trajet par ce p'tit détour : les travaux encore j'vous dis !

Dans tous les cas, c'qui était certain, c'est qu'il venait pour la première fois sur cette voie. J'en étais sûr, moi ça fait des années que j'la prends tous les jours jusqu'au terminal celle-là, et j'l'avais jamais vu ce provincial. J'm'en serai rappelé sinon, un joli brin de jeunesse ! Avec de grands yeux brillants sur un visage de grand gosse, le genre à espérer encore et encore, volontaire et déterminé. J'aime ce genre de jeunesse là, vous m'rappelez la sienne d'ailleurs. Enfin !

Le fait est que ce jeune de provincial, à peine débarquer, son r'gard s'est porté sur un habitué de la ligne que je connaissais bien maintenant. Sur l'coup ça m'a fait bizarre qu'un homme puisse en dévisager un autre avec si peu d'pudeur, mais on s'étonne plus de rien à force… Aussi quand j'ai vu la façon dont il le contemplait, j'ai tout d'suite compris que le provincial était cuit, parce que ça pour être un regard passionné…s'en était bien un ! Et j'en ai jamais vu un plus beau que celui-là d'puis !

'Faut dire que l'habitué en question payait pas d'mine. Un étudiant en Lettres toujours dans son coin à bouquiner -je sais pas comment ils font les gens pour lire dans l'métro, ça a jamais marché avec moi… Mais lui c'était son passe-temps. J'lappelais « l'homme aux livres »… Et il était très beau. Beau comme on n'en fait plus maint'nant ! Des comme lui à l'époque, il ne devait pas y'en avoir dix et le petit provincial, ça, il l'avait bien compris. Pendant son trajet entier, et il était plutôt long, il ne l'a pas quitté un instant du regard ! Si vous y étiez… ! C'était que'qu'chose de le voir ainsi fixer l'homme aux livres de ces grands yeux désespérés…parce que l'autre, lui, plongeait dans son bouquin qu'il était, 'y voyait rien, strictement rien !

Puis finalement le rêve pour ce provincial s'est arrêté. La tête qu'il tirait lorsqu'il est arrivé à son arrêt ! J'en avais d'la peine pour lui, ce jeuniot qui subissait son premier coup de foudre à sens unique. Dieu sait, s'il en a encore l'temps, combien je haïssais ce genre d'histoires ! Moi, je voyais déjà la fin d'celle-ci se dessiner : le jeuniot allait revenir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement on l'retrouve mort. Parce que vu son regard de déterminé, c'était tout c'qui l'attendait.

Alors imaginez ma tête lorsque l'homme aux livres s'est décidé à lever la sienne quand le petit provincial est sorti…pour dévorer c'lui-ci du regard ! Mais d'un regard ! Qui avait rien à envier à c'lui que lui avait jeté constamment le jeuniot. Et moi, pègre, j'en croyais pas le mien. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés mais, dites-moi, aussi bouchés que des aveugles ! J'avais une bien bonne envie d'les étriper pour leur apprendre à être aussi idiots. J'ai préféré attendre, le lend'main…

Comme j'lavais dis le petit provincial était d'nouveau là. Croyez bien qu'il n'y était plus bien obligé, les travaux ça dure jamais bien longtemps… Mais moi, je savais pourquoi il était : l'homme aux livres qui de nouveau plongé dans son bouquin, feignait de s'en désintéresser complètement, tandis que lui, encore, encore, le regardait… Tss, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de leur claquer le museau à ces deux mufles ! Même comportement, exactement le même ! Jusqu'à ce que le jeuniot ne s'en aille dépité et qu'l'autre se décide enfin à le dévorer du regard…

Et ça a continué pas mal de jours. Même routine, et plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir le petit provincial. Pour son habitué, il l'en était devenu un ! Quant à moi…je trépignais d'impatience à chaque fois ! Histoire de voir le scénario changer un peu, qu'ils se regardent tous les deux au même moment… Bah tiens ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès !

Puis finalement, un de ces soirs habituels, le jeuniot s'est pas présenté à l'arrêt. Là, y'avait plus moyen d'ignorer l'attirance qu'il avait sur l'homme aux livres. C'lui-ci avait beau ne rien dire et son visage demeurer impassible…c'qui était certain c'est qu'il ne lisait plus. Et ses yeux étaient devenus plus mornes encore que la pluie sur cet'ville.

Moi je me suis dis que c'était pas bien normal que le petit provincial soit pas là. J'lavais lu dans son regard de déterminé, c'était pas le genre à décrocher comme ça brusquement, sans aucune raison. 'Pouvait pas effacer ainsi son addiction aux livres, ou plutôt, à c'lui qui les aimait. Alors j'ai attendu, comme l'autre. J'ai attendu et j'ai compté les stations.

Peut être à cause d'un retard, j'en sais rien, mais dans tous les cas, ça m'a pas surpris plus que ça de l'voir débarquer tout essoufflé deux arrêts plus tard. Mais mon Dieu ! Le jeuniot, il avait couru dans Paris pour rattraper ce métro ! Et l'homme aux livres qui s'était replongé dans ses bouquins ! Tant qu'on en voyait plus ses yeux sous ses lourdes mèches de ch'veux noirs…il avait un de ces sourire ! Mais un sourire ! Ah, jamais j'en avais vu un comme ça dans toute ma vie !

J'ai bien cru sur l'coup qu'il allait enfin se passer que'qu'chose entre ces deux petiots. Que neni ! La routine a repris son train-train –et c'était le cas d'le dire ! Et moi ? Moi j'en étais tout rageur et plus désespéré encore que le jeuniot quant à une quelconque amélioration dans la situation. J'avais qu'une peur : qu'il y est un accro et que tout rate entre eux. J'avais, d'ailleurs, bien raison de m'inquiéter ainsi, l'accro est survenu…

Une bonne semaine plus tard, le petit provincial ne s'est pas d'nouveau présenté à son arrêt habituel. Bien évidemment ça m'rappelait que'qu'chose et je m'suis pas inquiété sur le coup. Je l'attendais, comme l'homme aux livres, à une station suivante…mais il n'est jamais venu.

Un jour.

Deux jours.

Trois jours.

Quatre…

J'les voyais défiler sans pouvoir rien faire. C'lui qui avait été toujours là avait disparu et moi, j'pouvais même pas m'avancer sur cette étrange histoire. J'y croyais toujours pas à la possibilité que le jeuniot se soit finalement raisonné sur son attirance. Ca correspondait pas à l'idée que j'm'étais fait de son caractère. Je comprenais pas les raisons d'son absence. Alors j'ai attendu de nouveau. J'ai attendu tout comme l'homme aux livres qui, lui, venait d'perdre son seul attrait à sa vie.

Il ne lisait plus d'ailleurs. Adieu ses bouquins que'qu'part dans un caniveau. Il n'avait plus rien en mains qu'ses illusions déçues et un seul ouvrage ; qu'il étrennait Baudelaire sans conviction. Et moi,…moi j'avais d'la peine pour ce pauvre gars désormais perdu qui avait plus rien à quoi se retenir.

Deux semaines… Le petit provincial était de nouveau là. Il a débarqué, telle une apparition –et il en était une-, dans la rame avec des cernes immenses sous ses jolis yeux dorés et un visage éreinté. Et dans ses bras, mon Dieu ! Un gosse de six, sept ans qui avait ses yeux !

Moi j'en croyais pas les miens et je les ai tout de suite posé sur l'homme au Baudelaire qui lui, ne les lâchait pas du regard. Et j'me suis dis que ce petiot qui débarquait tout juste, il avait juste à prononcer un mot seul au provincial, et l'homme au Baudelaire ne viendrait plus, et on ne parlerait de lui qu'à la rubrique divers des journaux : « Suicidé, s'est j'té sous une rame de métro ». Alors j'ai espéré, tout comme j'avais attendu, que ce petiot soit pas c'que je redoutais tout autant que ce pauvre gars au désormais unique ouvrage.

Mais contre toute attente, le gosse a tiré sur le pantalon du jeuniot avec un empressement tout enfantin et des protestations dont seul un mot a attiré toute mon attention et ma curiosité d'éternel spectateur de la vie :

_M'man ! M'man ! J'te parle M'man !

Je savais plus quoi penser et j'ai bien vu qu'l'homme au Baudelaire ne savait pas plus où s'mettre. Mais dans toute cette affaire, c'qui m'a le plus rassuré au final, c'était les coups d'œil brillants que le jeuniot bien fatigué lui jetait encore. Oh bordel de joie ! Il l'aimait encore ! J'en avais l'cœur tout ému, ch'uis fleur bleue vous savez ? Et j'ai continué à attendre, le regardant se tourner vers le petiot pour se baisser à sa hauteur avec une douceur que j'trouvais drôlement maternelle pour un gars.

_Je ne suis pas ta mère, Shin.

_J'sais ! Toi t'es M'man ! Je peux t'appeler M'man ? Et ma maman qui est avec les anges et puis papa, bah j'l'appellerai mère. Mais toi c'est M'man !

Un vrai moulin à paroles ce petiot mais tout c'que je savais, c'est que j'avais jamais vu un visage si soulagé que celui de l'homme au Baudelaire…ni des yeux aussi désespérés que ceux d'la jeune maman en question. Et moi qui savait plus comment tout c'la allait finir, bah…je pouvais plus que prier avec le peu de foi qui m'restait pour que ces deux-là terminent enfin leurs vies ensembles.

Et j'sais pas pourquoi, mais finalement, j'crois bien que le Bon Dieu m'a pris en pitié -ou peut être en avait-il assez lui aussi… Qui sait ? Le petiot a tout débloqué en pointant du doigt l'homme au Baudelaire tout en questionnant innocemment sa maman de rechange :

_C'est ton namoureux le monsieur là-bas ? Parce que depuis le début tu l'regardes tout le temps et lui aussi ! Pourquoi tu vas pas le voir ? Tu l'as pas vu pendant que tu t'occupais de mère et moi, c'est méchant ce que tu fais. Il t'a pas manqué ? Les namoureux ils se manquent toujours nan ? Et puis s'tu veux je veux bien l'appeler P'pa ! Et mon papa se sera père ! Comme mère ! Mais lui se sera P'pa et toi tu es M'man ! Tu comprends ?

J'suis certain que le jeuniot n'était plus en mesure d'comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il arborait un visage plus rouge que mûr qui rivalisait dangereusement avec celui de l'homme au Baudelaire et…enfin ! Ils ne se lâchaient plus un seul instant du regard les deux ! Et le gamin qui tirait sur la manche de sa « M'man » pour qu'il rejoigne l'homme au Baudelaire qui, lui, trépignait presque sur place d'indécision. J'en avais une de ces envies d'aller l'embrasser ce petiot miracle !

Et finalement la jeune maman a cédé et j'ai jamais été aussi soulagé qu'au moment où ils s'sont enfin rejoints dans ce coin de rame qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux : le petit provincial et l'homme au Baudelaire. J'crois même que j'ai surpris les sourires d'autres habitués qui devaient suivre eux aussi la p'tite histoire de nos amoureux de la ligne 12. Et les deux justement qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, quoi faire, qui se dévoraient des yeux à peine séparés d'un mètre, le petiot qui piquait insidieusement le bouquin de l'homme au Baudelaire et qui l'entrouvrait avec curiosité. Ce même homme au Baudelaire qui, les mains enfin libres, ne savaient plus quoi en faire et c'est finalement décidé avec une maladresse toute touchante d'les refermer sur celles de son joli brin de jeunesse qu'il n'avait plus qu'à passer à son chapeau.

Puis, la petit'famille est arrivée à son arrêt habituel. Les deux amoureux se sont jetés un dernier regard et puis leurs mains se sont séparées en une caresse hésitante et nerveuse. Et le petiot qui traduisait Baudelaire à r'mis l'ouvrage dans les mains de son « P'pa » dans un « Au revoir » tonitruant et pleins de promesses.

Ils sont sortis tous deux et j' savais plus qui du petiot ou de sa « M'man » tirait joyeusement l'autre. Moi, c'que je sais, c'est que demain ils seront là et qu'avec un peu de chance, p't être que nos deux amoureux échangeront un de ces baisers tout timides et tout courts qui sont bien plus beaux qu'ceux de cinéma et pis que, si la chance sont avec eux, l'homme au Baudelaire descendra à leur arrêt. Parc'que la seule chose qui le retiendrait à ne pas rejoindre sa petite famille qui lui tend les bras s'rait une raison d'une bêtise immense et qu'il est pas bête l'homme de Lettres, parce que les littéraires sont pas bêtes.

Puis une nouvelle monotonie s'installerait et désormais y'aurait plus de jeuniot ni d'homme au que'qu'chose. Juste nos deux amoureux de la ligne 12 et le petiot. Et que c'est tant mieux parce qu'moi je suis bien vieux et j'aime les histoires qui se terminent bien. Les histoires qui font sourire.

Pour l'instant le métro était reparti vers un autre jour et j'me suis dis que sont bienheureux les anonymes !

Quoique…j'crois bien que le petiot en sortant m'avait fait un signe…

**_---_**

Ah voyez, vous souriez !

N'était-elle pas bien jolie ma petit'histoire ? Cela en valait quand même la peine d'prendre le temps de m'écouter, non ? Voyez, vous n'avez mêm'pas vu le temps passer, vous voilà arrivez ! Pardon ? Ah demain ! Demain je serai là comme toujours, comme à chaque fois. Si je...? Avec plaisir !

J'vous en raconterai une autre ! »

**Owari

* * *

**

_Quelques petites notes :_ _Re'Jour ! _

_Vive l'inspiration qui peut parfois survenir dans mes rêves ! Ah la la, merci encore de m'avoir donné cette idée que j'ai pris grand soin à écrire. _

_Bref, rien de bien tout neuf, juste un petit one-shot sans grande prétention et trèèèèèsss fleur bleue mais, que voulez-vous ? Je le suis beaucoup avec ces deux personnages, c'est normal. Et puis n'est-ce pas joli les belles fins où tout se termine bien ? De ce côté-là, je suis bien d'accord avec ce vieil habitué du métro : vive les histoires qui font sourire ! _

_Sur ce, bonne journée et merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour cette lecture ! _

_Tschüssy !

* * *

_

**Disclaimer : **_Akimine Kamijyo_ - Samurai Deeper Kyo


End file.
